Sin miedo a Nada
by Dolce Saito
Summary: Sesshomaru x Rin fic Si tu temor te domina no permitiré que nos sigas acompañando. 5tocap! ahora el miedo no se limita a los jóvenes ¿cierto?, [aviso:capítulo algo sádico, .. cambio de rating]
1. Default Chapter

**Sin miedo a Nada**

**1er cap- **

-¡Rin... Apúrate!- Replicaba Jaken con molestia, sus ojos ámbar brillaban ante el gusto que le ocasionaba regañar a la pequeña niña, se sentía superior.. Poderoso....aunque debía admitir, que las palabras que pronunciaba nunca eran con el afán de herirla... Sólo de molestarla.

La pequeña Rin levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados como si le costara trabajo mantenerlos abiertos, tosió un poco y abrió lo más que pudo sus órbitas negras- Discúlpeme Señor Jaken-

Sesshomaru que iba mucho mas adelante que ellos volteó su fría mirada para ver lo que ocurría, la fijó en su pequeña acompañante y dándose la vuelta por completo hacia ellos caminó determinadamente- Jaken no la molestes- reprendió y acercándose a Rin la levantó y la subió arriba de A-uhn - Si te sientes mal deberías decirlo- comentó con su tono habitual y continuó caminando dejando a la pequeña niña desconcertada. A-uhn comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritó Rin.

El Youkai se dio media vuelta y A-uhn volteó una de sus cabezas, la pequeña niña se aferraba a su cuello

-Vaya que susto me ha dado esta niña- reclamó Jaken que se hallaba tirado en el piso

Sesshomaru se acercó a A-uhn y observó a Rin, la pequeña tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-¡Rin!. Exclamó algo indignado Sesshomaru pensando que todo se trataba de un arrebato de la humana -¡Rin!- repitió al no recibir respuesta.

La niña abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver al Youkai se aventó a sus brazos - Amo Sesshomaru... ¡¡Me persiguen, me persiguen!!- Sesshomaru se vio sorprendido por unos segundos y recobrando compostura separó a la niña y la sentó nuevamente en el lomo de A-uhn

-No.. ¡No me deje!- chilló la niña y lo sujetó de una manga.

-Jaken ven aquí- ordenó el Youkai

-Rin suéltalo o el amito se va a molestar contigo, Amito déjela que haga sus berrinches así son los humanos- terminó Jaken al ver la terquedad de Rin que no lo soltaba.

Finalmente Sesshomaru logró soltarse y Rin comenzó a llorar fuertemente, viendo esto el Príncipe de las tierras de Oeste se acercó a ella nuevamente y la levantó en sus brazos para el asombro de todos

-A...amito-

-¿Porqué tienes tanto miedo?- preguntó

La pequeña acurrucó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amo - Es que me persiguen...¡esos tipos me persiguen!

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño - No hay nadie que nos persiga- La separó de él y la subió arriba de A-uhn.

-Sígamos que ya va a anochecer- Ordenó Sesshomaru.

Rin se autocontroló lo mas que pudo, aún así no despegaba los ojos de su señor, sentía que si algo sucedía el la protegería.

Cayó finalmente el negro manto de la noche sobre ellos y Sesshomaru ordenó a Jaken preparar el lugar en donde iban a acampar.

Rin bajó cuidadosamente de A-uhn, volteando hacia a todos lados sigilosamente.

-Rin...-

-Si señor Sesshomaru-

-Ve a ayudar a Jaken con la leña-.

Los ojos de Rin se desorbitaron y sus labios temblaron un poco - yo...yo, no...-

Sesshomaru volteó su mirada a ella -Si tu temor te domina no permitiré que nos sigas acompañando-.

Rin no vio otra opción que adentrarse en el bosque para apoyar a Jaken, finalmente...¿Qué era peor que volverse a quedar sola otra vez? ¿Qué podría ser peor que alejarse para siempre de su señor Sesshomaru?.


	2. cap 2

Con Inuyasha y los demás

-¡Abajo!-

-¡Aaah!- gritó Inuyasha mientras caía al suelo

Sango volteó a ver la escena desde donde se encontraba sentada con el monje Miroku y Shippo - ¿Y ahora que sucedió Kagome?

-Inuyasha volvió a salir con sus impertinencias- contestó la chica con simpleza dejando atrás al herido Hanyou.

-Ya veo- murmuró Miroku y volteó su vista a la fogata frente a ellos- Es el colmo Inuyasha...que sigas siendo tan descortés con las Mujeres-.

Sango y Shippo lo observaron con reprimenda y la joven exterminadora murmuró cosas ininteligibles al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre Kirara cariñosamente..

Inuyasha se levantó, llegando a ellos se sentó haciendo una mueca de inconformidad - Yo sólo le decía que...-

-¡Abajo!- interrumpió Kagome -mejor ni lo repitas.

-Ya tranquilos- sonrió Shippo y se llevó a la boca un gran trozo de pescado -Uhm...eshto, eshtá, delishioso- Pasándose el bocado volteó a ver a todos -¡Vamos coman!

Kagome se sentó y tomo un trozo de pescado soplando delicadamente comenzó a comerlo, repentinamente la chica tiró lo que le quedaba de pescado y se inclinó hacia el frente sujetando su garganta con agonía...

-¡Señorita Kagome!- exclamó Miroku con alarma

-¡Dios Kagome!- Sango se levantó y se apresuró a ella

-¡Kagome!.- Inuyasha llegó antes que Sango y la levantó -¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Se esta ahogando tonto!- gritó Shippo

Inuyasha parpadeó y sujetó a la joven fuertemente del estomago, Kagome tosió varias veces y pareció calmarse - Creo... Que ya estoy bien...- suspiró la muchacha y se separó del aterrado Inuyasha.

El Hanyou pareció tranquilizarse y arqueó una ceja - Vaya pero que tonta eres, ¿Que no sabes masticar bien?

Kagome bajó la mirad

en el bosque

-¡Señor Jaken!¡Señor Jakeen!- gritaba Impaciente Rin -¿Dónde está?...Señor Jaken- giró su cabeza hacia todos lados en busca del sapo, Rin ya llevaba entre sus brazos varios trozos de leña, ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar el camino de regreso y tal era su miedo que no lograba ubicarse.

con Sesshomaru

-Amito he terminado-. Anunció Jaken saliendo de entre unos árboles.

El poderoso Youkai lo observó - ¿Y Rin?

-¿Qué no se había quedado con usted amo?-. Preguntó Jaken en desconcierto, pero la respuesta le vino con una fría mirada que lo decía todo.

Jaken suspiró con resignación y se dio media vuelta - iré a buscarla-.

Bosque

La luna llena iluminaba el lugar en donde se encontraba Rin, sus pequeñas manos desistieron y la leña que llevaba consigo cayó en el suelo y rodó en distintas direcciones, el sutil brillo de aquél bello astro bañaba cada uno de los árboles que la rodeaba dándole un poco de seguridad a la niña, caminó hacia el frente, finalmente todas las direcciones serían lo mismo, estaba perdida...

Conforme se adentraba mas entre aquellos gigantes de verdes hojas, la luz que la guiaba se disipaba, hasta que después de unos momentos todo lo que quedaba era oscuridad.

-No tendré miedo- se recordó Rin rodeándose a sí misma con sus brazos, cerró los ojos intentando aclarar su mente, pero las imágenes de aquellas criaturas de aspecto amorfo y olor putrefacto le llegaron a la mente, ¿pero cómo?¿cómo podía percibir su olor cada vez que su imagen se reflejaba en sus pensamientos?. Instintivamente la pequeña abrió los ojos lo más que pudo intentando vislumbrar entre ese mar negro la figura de su señor Sesshomaru, Ah-Un o al menos Jaken, alguien que la sacara de ahí lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo no vio nada...

0000111000111100010101

Dolce- bn este es el degundo cap , jajajaja q les pareció… pls dejen sus reviews 3

**Ady: gracias x el paoio.. digo apoio P Jejeje.. disculpa no actualizar pronto pero ese es mi peor defecto X3 en cuanto a fics concierne Jejeje, ps bn aquí sta el cap y espero q t haya gustado )**

**ErikaInu: Ps hola! Ya está actualizado espero q t haya gustado el capitulo y q me dejes un review d q t pareció y si no t gustó pues d igual manera dejalo para saber en q mejoro ;)**

**perita1820:Pues ya estuvo el cap jajajaja y bueno quien no adora a Sesshomaru, es un.. un… un ahh no tengo palabras es lo mas hermoso :P ¬, y pues no al parecer no es la imaginación d Rin … necesito pensar en el prox cap jajaja**

**sakura100: see es genial eso de seshxRin aunq mas bien no será un amor muy paternal?, bueno quien sabe pero lo seguro es q no le importa lo q tenga q hacer para proteger a Rin y eso hace ver a Sesshomaru mas genial d lo q ya es XD … y bueno pues espero llegar a un buen final en este fic..**

**Misao-fugitawa: gracias ..la vdd es q penc q a nadie le iba a interesar al principio pero veo q si así q procuraré mantener el fic interesante, aunq no siempre m sale :P**

**The Nobody Girl: Ps no es q deje abandonados a mis fics, es q mas bien no tngo tiempo y luego c me vienen ideas d otros y hago otros y ps bn no los abandono nada me tardo actualizando jajajaja D spero q t haya gustado el cap y deja tu review pls! :) D**


	3. cap 3

**Cap 3**

¡Mocosa¿Dónde te metiste?- Jaken se estaba impacientando, la noche se volvía más y más fría cada minuto, sus pequeños pies no lo llevaban muy lejos y sus grandes ojos no le servían de mucho en la oscuridad, sin embargo... No podía regresar con su señor sin la pequeña Rin, lo sabía, aunque su señor lo cubría muy bien con sus gestos y su forma de ser, sabía que desde que había conocido a la niña algo había cambiado en el poderoso Youkai al cual admiraba y respetaba, la protegía... Nunca pensó que alguien como Sesshomaru llegara a proteger a un humano. Suspirando con fastidio el viejo sapo continuó su búsqueda, no tenía de otra.

**Con Inuyasha**

Todos se dirigían a una aldea cercana para pasar la noche, sabían que últimamente no era recomendable pasar la noche en el campo, pese a los reniegos de Inuyasha ya se hallaban en camino a una pequeña villa prácticamente deshabitada

Kagome caminaba cabizbaja al lado de sus compañeros, Shippo quien iba escasos metros atrás dio un salto y atisbó sobre el hombro de la muchacha -¿Qué te sucede?

Inuyasha y los demás volvieron su mirada a la chica esperando por su respuesta pero lo único que obtuvieron fue un suspiro.

¿Qué rayos te sucede? Sabes no está de más que contestes nuestras preguntas- gruñó Inuyasha cruzando los brazos, alzando el rostro y frunciendo el ceño.

Nada- contestó fríamente Kagome llevándose la mano al bolsillo de su falda en donde traía parte de los fragmentos que había reunido. Nadie cayó en cuenta de que su mano resplandeció por un momento un rojo sangre al contacto de los fragmentos, mientras ella mostraba una sonrisa sombría.

**Con Sesshomaru**

Levantándose del lugar en que se había acomodado, Sesshomaru se dirigió a Ah-un -Ve por Jaken- ordenó apretando un puño -Yo iré en busca de Rin, esa niña no puede estar muy lejos-

Ah-un asintió con ambas cabezas y emprendió vuelo.

Sesshomaru por otra parte se empezó a iluminar y fugazmente se convirtió en una esfera que en un segundo desapareció de vista entrando en el abismal bosque.

La esfera de luz, iluminó a su paso arbustos y los variados troncos de los grandes árboles que formaban un techo sobre él con sus grandes y multicolores hojas que ahora solo se distinguían por su tamaño.

De pronto la esfera se detuvo y emitiendo una gran luminosidad se transformó en el Youkai, Sesshomaru volteó la mirada hacia sus lados y no logró ver rastro de Rin, sin embargo algo alertó sus sentidos, un olor nauseabundo y una presencia incómoda... Nada lo intimidaba y ciertamente esta vez tampoco sentía temor, pero el saber que Rin podía estar en peligro le causaba una sensación que sólo el podía saber que existía.

¡Señor Sesshomaru!- la voz de Rin llegó a el como una súplica en medio de un vacío.

Rápidamente y sin dudar, Sesshomaru se dirigió a donde la voz le indicaba, sus sentidos nunca le fallaban.

¡Señor!- repetía la voz de la pequeña cada vez más urgida y con mas temor.

Finalmente Sesshomaru llegó al lugar de donde provenía la voz de su acompañante humana pero no encontró nada, la voz de Rin se dejó de escuchar y después de unos momentos el grito desgarrador de la humana le heló la sangre, fue todo, el incesante ulular de un búho fue su única compañía.

¡Rin!-

**Inuyasha y los demás**

Al fin podremos descansar- sonrió Sango acomodando sus cosas en la habitación y prendiendo una vela para iluminar su alrededor.

Quién iba a decir que encontraríamos una casa abandonada en tan buen estado- comentó Miroku con un suspiro

Si, a la gente parece no importarle- bostezó Shippo

Ya dejen de alardear de su suerte y mejor ya prepárense para dormir- indicó Inuyasha con fastidio observando a Kagome de reojo, no era ella... Es decir era literalmente ella pero algo no le parecía igual.

Abajo- musitó Kagome enviando al Hanyou directo al suelo

Sango parpadeó un par de veces y observó a Kagome con sorpresa -¿Y eso porque fue Kagome?

Me estaba observando, no me gusta que me observen- respondió

¿Tú como sabes?-alegó Inuyasha incorporándose y su mirada se alteró, no era ella, cómo alguien va a saber cuando está volteada de espaldas que la estas viendo. Kagome no era tan intuitiva en ese aspecto.

**Jaken y Ah-un**

No me digas que está molesto¡ay no esa mocosa me va a valer una fuerte reprimenda!- cuchicheó Jaken temeroso, Ah-un le mandó una mirada severa y el sapo se calmó -Tienes razón eso es lo de menos, esa niña puede estar en peligro y eso no es bueno-

¡Jaken!-

¡Ahhh!- gritó el sapo sorprendido al tiempo que caía de espaldas, en un salto rápido regresó a estar de pie -A...amito bonito-

¿Qué estas haciendo?- reprendió Sesshomaru con su típica mirada.

Estaba buscando a Rin como usted me ordenó, pero luego llegó Ah-un y me dio a entender que regresara y luego...-

Ya cállate-

e..eh si-

Necesito que vayas a hacerle algunas preguntas a Kyanchome-

¿Kyanchome!- se alarmó Jaken retrocediendo

Ah-un desorbitó sus ojos por igual y se hincó en sus cuatro patas.

Sesshomaru cruzó los brazos y bajó la vista al atemorizado Jaken -Dile que teníamos un acuerdo y que me explique qué rayos hacen sus cazadores rondando por aquí-

Pe...pero amito ¿a qué viene todo esto?-

Ellos se han llevado a Rin-.

Los ojos del sapo se desorbitaron en asombro -¿Y cómo sabe usted eso?-

Estas perdiendo tiempo valioso Jaken...vete ahora-

Amito... Kyanchome puede matarme si le llegan a molestar mis preguntas-

Si no regresas en 2 días sabré que has muerto e iré yo mismo a preguntarle- contestó fríamente Sesshomaru

¡Amito!- con ojos llorosos Jaken se preguntó si en realidad no le importaba a su señor si él llegaba a morir.

Vete ya Jaken...Ah-un te llevará-

Ah-un asintió con una cabeza mientras que con la otra levantaba al sapo sujetándolo por la túnica con su enorme hocico

Amo bonitooo - chilló Jaken siendo levantado en el aire por Ah-un y despareciendo a lo lejos.

Kyanchome- cerrando un puño Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y desapareció en dirección al oeste.

010101010001111

**Dolce S- Lo sé , lo sé… no se me dio un capítulo largo pero ayer estaba revisando mis fics y m dije ¡Caray no he actualizado desde hace mucho! y en ese momento me puse a escribir, jajajaja así q bueno aquí está una parte espero continuar la siguiente pronto ;P**

**Gracias x los reviews a : The nobody girl, Suisho Haruka, Alcione Yil de Cfiro, aome4ever, belzer, sesshomaru-sama, perita, Dark-Raven 2210 (oye tranquis ya actualize los otros fics y q yo sepa nolos has checado > jajaja)y ady (ya estoy actualizando espero t guste)**

**Muchas gracias x dejar su review!**


	4. cap 4

**Cap 4**

-¡No me está escuchando excelencia!-

-Ah mi dulce Sango no hay manera de que eso sea posible sin que antes yo me diera cuenta- suspiró con aires de superioridad Miroku.

-Le digo que Kagome no es la misma, ¡yo lo sé!-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Inuyasha entró en la habitación -esa tonta no es la misma-.

-¿Y tú que sabes, acaso la estuviste olfateando últimamente?-preguntó Miroku alzando una ceja

-¡Grr! Monje de tercera…- gruñó Inuyasha alzando un puño.

-Excelencia tómese las cosas más enserio-Advirtió Sango- ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta que el pobre Inuyasha es castigado más veces de lo normal? Además le encuentro muy callada últimamente.

-Pero que ignorancia, lo que sucede es que ha de tener los síntomas PM, he leído sobre eso-.

Sango se puso roja hasta más no poder y le soltó un puñetazo al desprevenido monje –No debe andar investigando ese tipo de cosas, ¡pervertido!-

-¿Ah?-Inuyasha parpadeó desconcertado –¿Síntomas PM?-

-pre-menstruales-mustió Sango con la cara colorada, en parte de vergüenza y en parte de coraje. Miroku cada vez se excedía más.

-Ni idea de que es eso- suspiró Inuyasha –Pero debe de ser algo extremadamente delicado como para que hayas tenido que golpear a ese monje libidinoso-

-Lo es- gruñó Sango y volteó a ver al aturdido muchacho tirado a diez metros de distancia -¡Será mejor que no lo encuentre leyendo cosas que no son de su incumbencia por que si lo hago irá a dar a donde no lo veremos jamás!-.

-Ughh- Exhaló Miroku, lo único que veía eran estrellas iluminando su alrededor.

-¡Inuyasha!- un alarmado Shippo se hizo paso en la habitación –Kagome…-

**Mientras tanto con Jaken y Ah-un**

-Ah-un…no..no quiero entrar- tartamudeó Jaken al llegar a la entrada de una vieja y mohosa cueva.

La bestia embistió al pequeño sapo con una cabeza y lo forzó a entrar –¡Noo, Ah-un!-

-¿.ien..s?- Una voz rasposa y grave se escuchó decir en lo más recóndito de la cueva.

-¿Ky…Kyanchome?- Temeroso, Jaken dio un paso adelante, definitivamente esa era la voz del viejo monstruo Ermitaño que su amo había vencido ya hace varios años.

-..aken, ¿que haces aquí?-

Jaken abrió sus orbitas con asombro al llegar hasta la presencia de Kyanchome, esta era la segunda vez que lo veía y aún así se sentía tremendamente intimidado.

Kyanchome era un Youkai de gran altura, se encontraba encorvado en una esquina de la cueva, alrededor de él había huesos apilados recubiertos con sangre seca, y el lugar expedía un olor a podrido. La cara del ser tenía parentesco humano, la piel de su rostro era pálida, mientras que la de sus brazos y piernas era escarlata, un ojo vidrioso escudriñaba el rostro del sapo, mientras el otro derramaba sangre como si fueran lágrimas caídas de ese gran ojo dorado a su izquierda, la bestia carecía de pelo y en su lugar se encontraba lo que parecía ser materia gris asomando de su cráneo, con una sonrisa macabra torció su negra lengua para probar el plasma que emanaba de uno de sus ojos, también carecía de labios, finalmente estiró un brazo escamoso hacia Jaken.

-Acércate, no muerdo…-.

-Mi..mi señor Sesshomaru me ha mandado para decirle que está rompiendo el trato- se aventuró a comenzar Jaken, sin dar un paso al frente, Kyanchome tenía fama de traicionero, y dado que aparentaba no haber salido de la cueva en mucho tiempo, temía que el hambre de éste lo hiciera presa fácil. –Según sé sus cazadores sólo pueden rondar hasta donde mi amo les limitó-.

-¿trato? No cuerdo ningún trato...-

-Uno de sus cazadores se ha llevado a la acompañante humana de mi señor, esa chiquilla es de gran importancia para mi amito así que no le conviene hacerlo enojar-

-¡Ellos sólo me traen comida!-finalmente pronunció enojado azotando sus largos brazos contra el suelo.

-¡Ahh!- Jaken retrocedió poniendo defensivamente su torcido báculo frente a él- Yo sólo vine por órdenes de mi señor Sesshomaru-

-Finalmente fue el mismísimo señor de las tierras occidentales quien me confinó a esta repugnante cueva, lo único que me alimenta son los humanos que me traen mi preciados siervos-

-Ah pero que no lo entiende- exclamó Jaken –Se han equivocado de presa y eso le puede costar su vida…-Jaken bajó su tono de voz –esta vez mi amito no se lo perdonará.

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto ahora más que nunca necesito alimentarme, el periodo de las 7 lunas doradas va a comenzar-

-¿Las siete lunas doradas? ¡pero si eso sólo ocurre cada setenta y tres años!-

-Y ese plazo se vence dentro de una semana- Kyanchome sonrió mostrando al horrorizado sapo una sonrisa sin precedente-Esas lunas serán mi salida fuera de este inhóspito lugar y tu señor es parte de mi venganza-.

-Mi amito te matará antes de que ese día llegue- renegó Jaken.

-No habrá forma de que lo sepa…-

Jaken enmudeció al comprender las palabras de Kyanchome, dio un giro rápido y en un intento vano alargó sus pequeños brazos intentando salir.

-¡Amoo!-.

-------------------

-Hmm- entrecerrando los ojos debido a un mal presentimiento, Sesshomaru se levantó y dirigió su vista al cielo –Será mejor que no hayas hecho algo estúpido Kyanchome-.

Bajó la vista a su mano en la cual residía una pequeña estrella de 8 puntas, contempló el objeto ambarino por un rato y cerró el puño.

-------------------

-¿Cómo que no está? ¡Pero que zorrillo tan más incompetente!-.

-¡Inuyasha!-lloriqueó el pequeño Shippo- No pude hacer nada para detenerla-

-Te creemos Shippo- aseguró Sango dulcemente calmando al atemorizado zorrito.

-Inuyasha ¿Pero qué le hiciste esta vez?- preguntó Miroku levantándose lentamente y con una mirada acusante.

-¡Idiota!-gruñó Inuyasha -¡Yo estuve con ustedes todo este tiempo!-

------------------

Con un resoplo de urgencia Ah-un aterrizó frente a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru analizó a la bestia; Jaken no se encontraba con Ah-un, lo cual significaba que el maldito había empezado a mover sus cartas.

Ah-un se movió de un lado a otro frente a Sesshomaru, intentando desesperadamente transmitirle con gestos lo que no podía hacer con sus repentinos rugidos.

Sesshomaru sin embargo pareció no inmutarse, la noche cayó de golpe y un repentino viento azotó todo a su alrededor. Las ropas de Sesshomaru se movieron con el aire y él simplemente permaneció callado. Ah-un alertó sus sentidos y olfateó a su alrededor.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- Rin apareció ante ellos, los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y corrió hacia el Youkai.

Sesshomaru desorbitó los ojos -¡Rin!- algo desconcertado dio un paso hacia delante, la niña cada vez se acercaba más.

Finalmente la pequeña Rin llegó hasta Sesshomaru, su protector por preferencia, alargó sus brazos y se dispuso a abrazarlo. Ya estaba con él.

La urgencia y la felicidad de la niña se transformaron en terror, sus pequeños ojos marrón se inundaron de lágrimas tan sólo unos segundos después de haber traspasado las ropas de su señor.

-Pero…- Sesshomaru se hincó e intentó posar una mano en el hombro de Rin, pero ésta la traspasó.

-¿Qué pasa?-lloró la niña mientras se desvanecía con el viento –Amo Sesshoma…-

Ya no estaba.

-¡Rin!- Sesshomaru se levantó y giró su vista desesperadamente en busca de la pequeña, el viento cesó y todo volvió a la calma.

001110101010101

Dolce S.-Siendo que acá los superiores de (Uds. Sabn, d ésta pagina) no permiten ya que respondamos los reviews (cada vez se ponen peor) si lo hago eso resultaría en la repentina desaparición del fic y no queremos que eso pase :s ¿cierto? ; tendré que generalizar mi gratitud y pedirles que sigan dejando sus comentarios, siempre los leo con mucho gusto. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.


	5. cap 5

**Cap 5**

-----------------------------

-¡Noo!- La pequeña Rin se retorció en los brazos de la fea criatura que la sujetaba por los hombros.

-¡Calla escuincla!- ordenó con voz rasposa la entidad y la arrojó en un recoveco de la cueva.

Rin emitió un grito en parte por el dolor de la caída y en parte por el susto de caer sobre una pila de huesos aparentemente humanos. Se dio fuerza para levantarse con sus pequeños brazos y observó con ojos llorosos a su alrededor. El horroroso ente que la había apartado de su señor Sesshomaru ya no estaba.

-Ven…-

-¡Huh!- exaltada por la voz Rin volteó a su alrededor intentando discernir entre las sombras algo de donde proviniese esa voz.

-Ven…- Repitió la voz con la misma calma.

La niña no se atrevió a moverse, nadie que no fuera su señor Sesshomaru la haría caminar hacia algo que no conociera.

Un gruñido de ultratumba se apoderó de la cueva y un repentino soplo de aire envolvió a la niña y la jaló a lo más profundo del cubil.

-¡NO¡Basta!- chilló la niña sacudiéndose entre aquellos brazos invisibles, repentinamente fue liberada y cayó contra el duro y polvoroso suelo de la cripta, otro grito fue proferido de los labios de la niña, esta vez de seguro se había roto algo.

Lloriqueó en el suelo al verse inmóvil por unos segundos pero después de no recibir ni la más mínima ayuda y al recobrar poco a poco la movilidad de cada una de sus partes percibió con evidente alivio que sus huesos se hallaban perfectamente bien hasta el momento.

Se incorporó y permaneció arrodillada, suponiendo que no faltaba mucho para que otra oleada de viento se la llevara de nuevo y la dejara caer de igual manera, pero nada de esto sucedió.

-Me supongo…- comenzó la voz que hace un rato la había llamado -…que tú eres la protegida de ese odioso Youkai-

_¿Youkai?_

Rin parpadeó confusa ante esas palabras "¿Qué era un Youkai?"

Para la niña esa terminología no tenían significado alguno al parecer se le pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que su siempre protector era un arma en potencia para matar.

-¡Responde!- ordenó la bestia.

Tragando saliva Rin se vio con la necesidad de responder aquél comando –Depende…-comenzó con cierta determinación -¿Qué es un Youkai?-

La simple pregunta levantó en la bestia un oleada de ira y aunque todo este tiempo había permanecido en la oscuridad, al no sentir la necesidad de presentar su horroroso rostro ante tan dulce y precioso infante, el deseo de rodear con sus garras el pequeño cuello de aquella criatura de pelo azabache fue más grande y provocó que se arrastrara unos centímetros hasta que uno de los haces de luz le iluminara.

Los ojos de Rin se desorbitaron al ver a la criatura y la urgencia de huir del lugar se vio impedida por el shock que la imagen había provocado en ella.

-Que impertinente eres, no sabes en el peligro en que te encuentras en este momento-

No hubo respuesta, las palabras habían desaparecido de la garganta de la niña.

'¡No!' pensó Rin 'quiero gritar, quiero gritar'

-Tu eres la niña que acompaña a Sesshomaru- indicó la bestia –Y me servirás de mucho, dime ¿Cuál fue la expresión de tu señor cuando te vio caminar hacia él?-

'Alegría' pensó Rin 'Creí que me abrazaría', abrió su boca pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios.

-¿Te asusté demasiado?- Ahora se sentía orgulloso de su logro- No necesito hablar contigo así que te puedes ir a acompañar a tu amigo, ese insignificante y molesto sapo verde-

-¡El Señor Jaken!- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

-Ah ahora si puedes hablar-

Chasqueó dos escamosos dedos y la niña fue levantada nuevamente y llevada hasta una cavidad oscura y sofocante en la cueva, lejos de la repugnante figura de Kyanchome.

Esta vez Rin no gritó al ser arrojada contra el suelo, su sonrisa se ensanchó y con euforia comenzó a proclamar el nombre de su compañero.

-¡Señor Jaken!-

-Ri…Rin- respondió una voz débil y moribunda

Como un ciego Rin avanzó a gatas, buscando a tientas alrededor suyo –Señor Jaken, dígame dónde está-

-Rin, Tienes que huir, inténtalo- anunció la voz.

Rin hizo caso omiso y de pronto su pequeña mano rodeó lo que parecía ser un brazo, un pequeño y suave brazo, aunque frío.

-¡Aquí está señor Jaken!- dio un jalón y el grito que esta vez emitió sería lo último que se escucharía de su voz en un buen rato.

------------------------

Una gran cantidad de pájaros revoloteó en el cielo ambarino, el siempre naranja suave del firmamento durante el ocaso parecía ahora teñido de un rojo carmín, el camino pedregoso que rodeaba el río poco a poco se teñía de un negro carbón al contacto de los zapatos escolares de la muchacha que por ahí caminaba con tranquilidad, una sombra oscurecía sus facciones y una sonrisa trémula curvaba sus labios.

-Kagome, Kagome- enunciaron sus labios como si de una canción se tratara –Eres como una de esas princesas de cuento, indefensa y siempre primera en fila en cuanto a presas se refiere-

La chica dio una pirueta y continuó su camino alegremente –Quien diría que un pequeño fragmento de una piedra te haría tan vulnerable en cuanto a posesión-

Se llevó una mano a la garganta y la rozó con el dedo índice, indicando el camino que había seguido la piedra en el interior–Deberían fijarse mejor en lo que comen-

_¿Para qué me quieres?_

-No te voy a poseer para que mates a tus amigos o algo por el estilo, eso es muy cliché incluso para ti-

_No funcionaría y lo sabes_

-Claro que funcionaría, pero ese no es el propósito-

_¿Entonces? –_Angustiada la esencia de Kagome se preguntaba que tramaban con ella ahora, y quien estaba detrás de todo esto, Naraku estaba por el momento desaparecido y dudaba mucho de que de él se tratase.

-Por tus ojos- interrumpió su propia voz, que provenía del exterior

_¿Mis ojos?-_ Temerosa Kagome se imaginó una atrocidad, su cuerpo siendo mutilado sólo para obtener sus dos preciadas órbitas

-Si, para el señor Kyanchome será necesario tener buena vista al surgir como una nueva entidad-

_¿Kyanchome? Ah olvídalo como si saber quien es fuera a ayudar en algo así¿y porqué no se pudieron conseguir otros ojos¿porqué los míos?_

-Porque tus ojos, niña, son jóvenes y saludables, y eres la reencarnación de una poderosa Sacerdotisa¿no es eso conveniente?

_Claro_- gruñó Kagome

-Es bueno saber que todavía posees energía para enunciar sarcasmos-

_Mis ojos, vaya cosa más tonta_

-Si te hace sentir mejor también usaremos tu sangre-

_Gracias por el aviso_

-Y no serás la única que pase por esto-

_¿A quién más decidieron utilizar para semejantes tonterías?_

-Dudo mucho que sea de tu incumbencia- La voz pausó para emitir una risa ufana –Pero es la pequeña acompañante de Sesshomaru-

_La pequeña Rin_

-Exacto-

_¡Sesshomaru no se los perdonará si le hacen algo¡me consta que esa niña es importante para él y mucho! No saben en lo que se están metiendo tú y tu amo._

-Y dime ¿Inuyasha no se enojará de igual manera cuando te sacrifiquemos a ti?

No hubo respuesta.

-Apuesto a que si- indicó la voz de la chica –La niña será despojada de su corazón y bueno algunas extremidades que adornaran el cuello y la cabeza del que surgirá, por tu parte las tuyas serán una ofrenda-

Kagome intentó no imaginarse la masacre que harían con ella y la niña protegida del hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

-Dolerá, y mucho- atinó la voz al decir lo obvio- Sesshomaru recibirá su merecido y su hermano siendo un obstáculo para tu muerte también fallecerá, tendrás el honor de ver correr ríos de plasma antes de que tu sangre se les una-

Kagome decidió que no quería saber más y se mantuvo callada.

-Comprendo tu temor, pero es así como las cosas deben de hacerse-

----------------------

Frustrado Inuyasha se precipitó sobre lo alto de un árbol y miró con ira a su alrededor –Oh muchacha más problemática, si no es una cosa es otra-

-Inuyasha tranquilízate- La tranquilidad en la voz de Sango exasperó más al Hanyou.

-Ah Sango entiende que nos ha abandonado y de seguro por uno de esos caprichos que nunca he entendido-

-Es no es cierto Inuyasha, ella no nos haría eso, bueno a nosotros no- rugió Shippo

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y saltó hasta aterrizar a un lado del pequeño zorro.

-Mira excusa de zorro, será mejor que pienses las cosas antes de decirlas, recuerda que no hay quien te defienda-

-¡Ahh Sango!- El zorrito saltó a los brazos de la exterminadora y después de sentirse protegido le lanzó una mirada triunfante a un preocupado y molesto Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha¿y no habrá huido a casa?- preguntó Miroku.

-Lo dudo mucho, tardaría días en llegar hasta el pozo- contestó Inuyasha soltando un resoplido –Este tipo de situaciones son las que me hacen odiarla en ratos-.

Todos guardaron silencio y Sango pudo discernir entre el rostro enojado de Inuyasha que lo que guardaba no era más que evidente preocupación y añoranza porque la chica del futuro se encontrara a salvo.

-------------------------

Sus pequeñas manos temblaron así como el resto de su cuerpecito, un rayó de luz destelló iluminando parte de la atrocidad frente a sus ojos. Un plasma verde viscoso se hizo camino entre las piedras hasta llegar a sus blancas rodillas y mancharlas, la voz del moribundo sapo advirtiéndole que saliera se desvaneció cuando la muerte decidió callarlo, el brazo que Rin había halado para encontrarse con su confidente ahora yacía a metros de distancia, al haber sido arrojado por la niña, era un brazo mutilado, no se encontraba más como una extremidad del sapo, el báculo de Jaken era ahora madera quemada.

¿Qué clases de torturas habían aplicado en él?

La urgencia de gritar de Rin se quedó en eso, una simple urgencia, sin posibilidad alguna de ser ejercida, su voz la había abandonado nuevamente.

Con sollozos ahogados sus lagrimas fueron acompañadas, revivió en su mente la masacre de sus padres y la horrorosa forma en que quedó huérfana. Su amigo Jaken estaba muerto ahora, yaciendo en pedazos frente a ella, un ojo ambarino sin vida la observaba con tristeza a escasos centímetros, el brazo que le quedaba estaba extendido al frente como si hubiera batallado mucho por hacerle entender a la niña que saliera, lo demás que quedaba de Jaken era indescriptible.

Sin piedad alguna insectos carroñeros comenzaron a amontonarse en torno al cadáver, pasando por alto a la niña, frente a ella un festín dio comienzo.

-Rin…-

Con la misma expresión de terror y ojos llorosos volteó hacia atrás; presentó una expresión propia de su edad, aterrorizada y suplicante.

El Youkai se acercó con cautela y la expresión que cruzó sus facciones no pudo ser descrita al caer en cuenta de lo que presenciaba, sin pensarlo dos veces y con una urgencia poco digna de su carácter empuñó la espada desenfundándola y abalanzándola hacia el cuerpo del sapo.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Rin se precipitaron con mayor rapidez al ver la derrota en el rostro de su amo. Ya era muy tarde.

Un gruñido estalló y un par de sollozos le acompañaron.

El cuerpo de Jaken despareció y los insectos se deslizaron fuera del lugar.

Con dificultad Rin se levantó, sus rodillas mojadas con el verde viscoso temblando, tambaleó unos pasos hacia Sesshomaru y, con la característica propia de una niña asustada, se aferró a las ropas de su amo, escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Una mano la rodeó por los hombros aferrándola más contra él.

_-Vámonos Rin-_

**010111000011101010101**

**Dolce S- uhmm, deberé cambiar el rating de esta historia...eh bueno¡porfavor no me maten por haber matado a Jaken! lamento la tardanza pero es que como que no encontraba la forma de expresar lo que quiero hacer con la historia, jeje, espero les siga gustando...Gracias x los reviews a :Sara, Elen-ses, lila y darkwishsessho, porfavor sigan leyendo :P y siéntanse libres de criticar este cap, incluso yo me sentí un poco mal al escribirlo.**


End file.
